My Worst Nightmare
by PeaceAndBooks
Summary: Percy and Annabeth hate each other. When his friends mysteriously disappear and his mother dies in a fire, the principal assigns a student for him to live with. The principal reveals who he is living with, and he is horrified. During the worst times of his life, alone and unloved, he has to live with Annabeth Chase while he tries to figure out his mother's murderer. Percy/Annabeth
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth runs her hands nervously along her skirt. "I can't believe we're going to a movie together."

"Calm down, Annabeth," I reassure her. "It's going to be fine."

"I trust you, Percy," Annabeth whispered.

"Good," I replied. "Come on then. Let's go catch that movie."

Right now, you are all probably screaming "WHAT?" That's because you think I hate her. Well, I did. Let's go back to three weeks earlier, when all of this began.


	2. Chapter 2

(Three weeks before)

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my friends Thalia, Grover, Nico, Bianca, who almost died from cancer, my brother Tyson, Beckendorf, Juniper, and Silena until Annabeth came along with her minions. "Hello Jackson," she began. "How'd you like failing that math test?" Annabeth was awesome at math, so I decided that I needed to embarrass her with something _I_ was good at that she was not. There was only one thing: swimming.

"How'd you like failing that swim test, Annabelle?" I asked her, smirking. She hated failing things, and she always failed her swim tests. Also, she hated being called Annabelle. That's how I enjoyed to push her buttons.

She looked like she was about to punch me, but then stormed away. "I have better things to do, Jackson.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed. Tyson laughed.

"You crack me up, brother." I smiled. I really did love Tyson. He was a great brother. He liked to hear me argue with Annabeth, because he said I always won. I had to agree with that. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Luckily, it was gym and we were swimming today. I would like to see Annabeth's face when I beat her by a landslide.

My friends and I gave our trays back to the cafeteria lady and left to gym class. Coach Lavigne told us to all go change into our swimsuits in our locker rooms. I rolled my eyes at the boys who stared at Annabeth. "Okay!" shouted Coach Lavigne. "Girls verses boys. You can choose who you would like to compete against." Annabeth and I locked eyes immediately. Just like me, Annabeth was very competitive and was probably going to give this swim race more effort than she ever has before. Even if she tried as hard as she possibly could, I would still crush her. "Who would like to go first?" Annabeth and I both raised our hands. "Okay then. On your mark, get set, go!" Immediately I glided past Annabeth and began moving as fast as I could to the end of the pool. I glanced behind. Annabeth was an okay swimmer when she was trying to compete against me, which is really something because normally she sucks. Well, I sucked at math so much it was probably the equivalent of this anyways. I finally reached the end of the pool, feeling miles away from Annabeth.

My friends and brother cheered, while everyone else gave us dirty looks. Obviously they were giving us these looks because we didn't worship Annabeth-I'm-So-Perfect Chase. What was the problem of that. I used the ladder and stepped out of the pool. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the swim races. I was just happy how much I beat Annabeth by. Unfortunately, I paid for humiliating her. She told everyone I couldn't find the answer, which of course made everyone laugh hysterically. Everyone loved Annabeth, and she hated me, so I was very unpopular. Little did I know, Annabeth wasn't as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyson and I were laying on the couch talking about guy stuff. "Hey, Perce, do you wafor,nt to watch some TV?"

"Sounds good to me," I replied, and turned on the TV. When he turned on the TV, the news was playing. I was about to change the channel, until Tyson stopped me.

"Do you see that building in the background?" Tyson inquired. I nodded .

"What about it?"

"That's my favorite restaurant. It's catching fire. Mom works right next to that restaurant." I looked at him. He was quivering with terror, and tears were in his eyes. "Fire travels way too fast. Is

it possible thatshe could be..."

I gasped. Tears were forming in my eyes too. "It's 3:30, and it's Friday. Mom only works part-time on Fridays. I'm sure she's avoided the fire. I think she's alive." I hopedI sounded confident,

although Iwasn't. I knew Mom was working on some big project. She might've been working overtime today. She might've been in the fire. Tyson and I lay silently on the couch for thirty minutes. It was 4:00. My mother still wasn't home. I knew

what that meant.

The doorbell rang. I wonder who it was. I wasn't expecting any visitors today. I opened the door. My principal and a police officer were standing on the doormat. "What is going on?"

"Perseus, I am afraid we have tragic news," the police officer stated with a grave expression. "Your mother has perished ina fire." Tyson ran upstairs in tears. I was too shocked to react.

"You and Tyson must be relocated at once," Principal Davies told me. "We've found some people to adopt you. The child of these people goes to our school, so we are certain her family is safe. Her home is

quite extravagant, if Isay so myself."

My voice was shaky from all the crying I've been doing. "Thank y-you, sir and p-p-PrincipalDavies f-f-for finding s-s-someone t-to a-a-adopt u-us."

Mrs. Davies gave me a hug while the police officer tipped his hat. "Good luck," the police officer bade. "If you ever need any help, call this number." He slipped a card in my pocket. I'm Officer Silvers.

Just remember. Call that number if you need help, okay?"

At a time like this, I really appreciated the support. "I will see you tomorrow,Principal Davies."

She handed me a slip of paper. "Sign this. It's a school pass. You and Tyson will be able to stay at home for a while. I understand it takes a while to get over these things." I thanked her again and began wiping

the tears off my face. Running upstairs, I completely lost myself in the sadness. I could only hope and pray things would get better.

 **What's going to happen to Percy? Who adopted Percy? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW! They encourage me to update, even when I have writer's block and other novels and short stories I want to complete. THANKS Y'ALL! I LOVE YOU! (Not in a stalker-like way, I just love your support.) See ya!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

My phone buzzed. I just got a new text. I wonder who it could've been. I knew my friends were going to give me some space for this. It was an unknown number. I read the text anyway, because it could be important. Besides,  
what's

the harm done? The textread: _Percy, your friends have disappeared. It is too dangerous for you to go looking for them, so I had a teamof police officers go and look for them. By the way, I'm the man who adopted you. I hope your friends I'll be found, and I hope you will be happy in our home. -Frederick Chase._ What?  
/ My friends have gone missing? How could all of them just vanish? Frederick Chase? Why does that name sound so familiar? AlthoughI would do anything for my friends, I wasn't exactly I'm the state to go looking for them.  
I guess things were undercontrol. I replied "thank you" to the number an decided to take a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I hoped everything was just a nightmare. I looked in the mirror to see my eyes still swollen. If i was weeping hard enough to have swollen eyes even after my nap, I realized this could only be my reality. I smashed a flower vase and screamed. I kicked the window again and again, and smashed a bottle on the ground. I stepped on the broken glass, and pulled the piece out of my foot. I wanted to kill myself. How was I going to live? I knew now that my friends were gone, no one could support me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I opened the window and thew the shards of broken glass out the window. I didn't care if the pieces fell onto someone's head. They wouldn't be feeling nearly as much pain as I am now. Where was Tyson? I know nobody left the apartment. Tyson was nowhere to be found. Officially and finally, I was alone.

Frederick Chase, the man who was supposed to adopt me, helped me pack. I was driving to his home when I realized I was no longer sad. I was broken in so many pieces I couldn't be reduced any further. I couldn't fell anything. I was emotionally numb. He turned a corner to his home. It was a mansion, brown and took up more space on the sidewalk than any other homes on the block. He opened my door for me and grabbed my luggage. Mr. Chase unlocked the door and led me into his extravagant home. Sofas with bright reds, golds, and velvet sat on either side of the room. A decorative coffee table sat in the middle of the living room. A matching dining table was at the end of the house. As I marveled at the house, Mr. Chase led me to the kitchen. I met Mr. Chase's wife, Athena. I could tell she was really smart. Athena and Mr. Chase led me upstairs to meet his daughter. I could see her from the back. She had long blond hair, and architecture drawings on the walls. She looked beautiful from the back. I couldn't wait to see her face. Athena tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around. I recognized those stormy gray eyes at once. Mr. Chase's daughter was Annabeth-I'm-So-Perfect Chase.


	6. Author's note, please read

**NOT AN UPDATE**

 **Guys, I'm really sorry! I'm focusing on becoming a writer, not just a dreamer on fanfiction, so I'm updating less. I've been working on two novels, The Royal Run and Grace's Home For Abused Children. In the future, I plan on writing two new ones I've already come up with plots for. Right now, I'm looking for even more things to write about. So, I'm really sorry for the extremely poor updating! I'll try to post as much as I can today to compensate for everything!**


	7. Chapter 7

I took off running in the other direction, where my new room was located. Annabeth Chase? I decided the best thing to do was just avoid her. After all, I couldn't argue with her inside the house. Her parents probably worshipped the ground she walked on. I was living with that blonde that I despise to no end? I decided just to take another nap. That was the only thing I could think of. Tyson wasn't even around. Where was he? He was also supposed to be adopted by the Chases. I wondered why Mr. and Mrs. Chase didn't even mention Tyson. Mr. Chase didn't even ask, "Oh, where's Tyson?" He was just like, "Hi Percy, let's get out of here." Could Mr. Chase possibly be behind my mother's murder?

I didn't think it was possible. Annabeth hated me, but that couldn't mean she had an evil family, right? I could hear Mr. Chase speaking downstairs. I didn't know what he was saying, I could only hear his voice. Annabeth was screaming and yelling. I couldn't decipher what she was shrieking about. Maybe she couldn't have something she wanted. Well, it probably served her right anyways. Tyson and I only got what we wanted on holidays and our birthdays. She would take us to Montauk on weekends sometimes, but that's about it. My mother, being a single parent and all, was not rich. I could hear Annabeth's angry footsteps. "JUST GET RID OF THIS GABE UGLIANO! HE'S RUINED ENOUGH LIVES, AND TAKEN AWAY SOME TOO!"  
Gabe Ugliano? Who was that? And really, did she actually start thinking about another person that wasn't herself? To be honest, I was very surprised. If Annabeth was so furious about this Gabe ruining lives, then were her parents opposing her? Why wouldn't they want to get rid of that Gabe if he caused so much trouble? I was very confused. Were Annabeth's parents trustworthy? I decided I would figure that out later. Annabeth and I hate each other and all, but I'm sure she'd tell me if I were in danger. Right?

There was a knock on my door. Both Annabeth and her mother were standing there. "What do you want?" I moaned.

"Something is seriously wrong, Percy," Annabeth's mother began.

"I know."

"It's even worse than what you know already."

"How could things get any worse?"

"My husband told me the window was left open. Tyson was kidnapped by a man called Gabe Ugliano. You most likely heard Annabeth's ranting about him from downstairs. Your friends were told to meet the principal in the office. Then, Gabe took them somewhere. I don't know where. I was thinking, since he kidnapped your friends and brother the same day your mother died, maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe he was responsible for your mother's murder."

 **Short, I know, but hope you guys liked it! I ended on a cliffhanger, hope it doesn't kill you! Oh, and don't kill me either. I'll see you next time! And review, follow, and favorite! They make me feel so special! Thanks everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, does that mean the police will bring him to justice?" I inquired. "I'd gladly do it myself, but..."

"It'll all be taken care of, Percy," Annabeth's mother assured me. "There is no need for you to worry." I nodded, but still wanted to kill this Gabe Ugliano. It was a last name that suited him, wasn't it? Annabeth sat on my bed and was blushing furiously.

"I hope the best for you, Percy." Her cheeks were turning as red as a tomato.

I look at her, more perplexed than disgusted. "Why?"

"I care about you, Percy."

"Why do you bully me?"

"Because. Anyways, I wanted to let you know why I am so mean and bratty at school. When I was little, my mother abandoned me because she was dangerous. She committed crimes, and didn't want me to get hurt because of her. **(Note: This is the modern-day version of Annabeth's story, because in this story she isn't a demigod.)** I was left an outcast, all alone. I met your cousin and best friend, Thalia Grace, and a boy named Luke Castellan. Thalia was seriously injured along the way, and was in the hospital for weeks. Luke betrayed me when a gang leader came and attacked us. He chose his life over me. Thalia didn't. That's what happened. I felt like no one loved me, and then i just decided to treat everyone like garbage when my parents took me back. That's why."

"I had no idea, Annabeth. I'm so sorry. If something like that happened to me, who knows? I could've been punching everyone's faces into walls. I just never had anything like that happen in the past."

"Don't be sorry, Percy. I'm not the same innocent, nerdy Annabeth. Life is cruel. If we were sorry for everyone like me, there wouldn't be enough apologetic feelings to go around."

"I understand. Maybe we should forget about the past and work on a future. Let's forget about how much we hated each other. Maybe we should be friends. We've both been scarred for life."

"I know."

"Still, you haven't explained why you care about me."

Annabeth said nothing, then walked over to my luggage and opened it up. "Do you have a necklace in here?"

What? I did, in fact, have a necklace in there. When I was younger, I went to a fair with my mother and Tyson. A girl with bandages on her legs played a game with me. She won a necklace, but decided it was better for me to have it. The girl gave me the necklace, and we played together the whole day. I never forgot that girl. She was so kind. I wish all girls were like that. Why did they have to change? I hoped I would see her again, but I never did. I shook my head to clear myself of my thoughts. "Um, yeah, I do."

Annabeth found the necklace. "This is the answer to your question. I was the girl who gave you the necklace, Percy. Do you remember the bandages all down my legs?" She showed me a scar on her leg. "One of the scars stayed. I adored you, Percy. You were so nice to me at the fair. At first, the necklace was a nice gesture, but when you played with me all day long, I felt special. At school, no one even gave me a second glance. I was bitter from the events that had passed, but you made me forget. No one ever was able to give me that. You were the best friend I never had."

"Why do we hate each other so much?" I inquired. "I feel like we should be best friends."

"We should," Annabeth replied, her voice cracking. "I can't thank you more for keeping the necklace. You promised me you'd treasure it forever. Thank you for not breaking your promise."

I smiled. "Are you willing to be my best friend again?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for the boy I gave the necklace to play with me again."

"I have too."

 **Thanks for reading! This was a sweet one, wasn't it? This was my favorite chapter to write so far, where I get to explain Annabeth! She's not mean for no reason, you know. Percy and Annabeth are officially friends now. What did you think of them bonding? Also, I'm doing a competition. The tenth reviewer can give me idea to put in the story, or they can make a character up for me. Make sure it's reasonable, and has something to do with the story. In other words, if this was your story, what would you do? I'll try to do this competition every ten reviews. For example, the twentieth reviewer gives me an idea, the thirtieth, etc. See you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did you bully me if I was the boy who kept your necklace?" I inquired.

"I was just bitter, Percy. That's why I bullied people. You never wore your necklace at school, you know, so I thought you threw it away. Because

of what happened in my childhood, I found it hard to trust people. And when I thought you disposed of my necklace, I felt betrayed."

"I didn't know, Annabeth. All before today, I had no idea your life was so... difficult. I still can't process all of this."

Annabeth shook her head. "It's fine. Gabe must have been the one who took your brother and friends. I don't know what he wants with you. I don't know what his

problem. I don't know what he wants with her, but we need to take him down."

I smiled. "You care about me, don't you?"

She blushed. "Yes." She gave me a hug. "I hope this isn't awkward."

"It's fine, Annabeth. How are we going to track him down anyway?"

"My father knows where he lives. I have no clue how."

"Annabeth, I'm not sure I can trust your father. Not to offend you or anything, but if your dad knows where Gabe Ugliano lives, then..."

"I'm scared," Annabeth admitted. "Who can we trust?"

"No one anymore," I replied. "Probably your mother can be trusted. Does she like this Gabe?"

"Not at all, no."

"We can seek her help then. Let's talk to her."

"Let's go downstairs. I'm going to get us two kitchen knives for self-defense, okay?"

Annabeth shivered. "Knives as weapons? Okay."

Annabeth's mother was sitting at the table, weeping and staring at the floor. "Hey, Annabeth."

"Mother, will you help us?" Annabeth inquired nervously.

"Help you with what?"

"I told Percy, Mom. Can you drive us to Gabe's house?"

"Annabeth, it's too dangerous. I won't let you get hurt. We'll just give the police the address okay?"

"Alright, Mom."

"Can we at least come with the police?" I inquired.

Annabeth's mother sighed. "Fine, but make sure not to get hurt, okay?"

Annabeth and I nodded.

"Okay," I whispered nervously. "Let's go." Annabeth's mother grabbed her phone from the table and dialed 911.

"Just wait here," said Mrs. Chase.

She came back two minutes later with her phone. "The police will be here any minute." Just then, there was a knock on the door. A police officer stood there.

"Come on, guys. Let's go."

The police officer opened the door to his car, and began driving. I was surprised how long it took. The drive was about two hours. How would Mr. Chase know him?

Maybe Mr. Chase was in cahoots with this Ugliano. I shivered. A chill ran down my spine just to think about it. The police officer turned a corner on a street to the ugliest

house on the block. It was black, crooked, and had dust covering it. There was a hideous stray cat on the one of them slanted and dingy windows. The police man shook

his head when he saw it. "It looks criminal. I'll knock." An overweight, bald man with a beard opened the door. He was wearing a plaid shirt that was large but much too

small for him. He smelled like rotten pizza and garlic, and was holding a gun in his hand.

 **Ha, ha! Cliffhanger! Is he going to shoot Percy? Oh no! See you next chapter!**


	10. IMPORTANT

**My Worst Nightmare fans, I am halting this story for a while because I'm having trouble. Sorry about this! I'm going to start thinking of new ideas! Please don't pressure me, I'm only 11. Thanks and sorry for the people who did like this!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm back! Did ya'll miss me? I hope so... Thanks to abacathena, my encouragement to keep going. Enjoy the chapter!**  
 **  
**

Annabeth jumped in front of me. "Don't do it!" she screeched.

Gabe chuckled. "Don't think you'll be alive much longer if you're going to protect the boy." I pulled Annabeth back.

"Don't do this. Just because I still have a necklace you gave me doesn't mean you

 **  
**

 ****


End file.
